As Fate Would Have It
by xXRedWingXx
Summary: Lynn killed her best friend accidentally by discovering a magical parasite called Sarap was in her, planning to kill her once it harvested her immense power. She runs away in search of a cure and is living off meds. When an accident happens and doctor fate discovers her, she is sent to the team on her deathbed as magic users search for a cure. Can she find a reason to live again?
1. Parella

**So I'm going to start this with a flashback so it makes more sense. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. This is set in season 2 btw. Enjoy!**

**I changed a few things and Lynn is now eight. If you already read this chapter you don't have to read it again.**

I can remember when it started like it was just yesterday rather than two years ago. I was walking side by side with my best friend Amelia.

I hated saying her name. Knowing I was the one who killed her. I know it was just an accident but I can't help but think I could have had more control.

Now a days I was very desperate. Going to shady places and taking even shadier things just to keep myself alive. But I couldn't help but think that if I died I would be closer to Amelia.

I miss her so much and I want her to be with me. I want her sarcastic remarks and her smile that could cheer me up on the worst of days. I even miss her fashion advice even though I normally wear pretty skirts and Flowery tops with my sandals.

I was eight when I realized that the parasite was inside me. Not a normal parasite like the ones normal doctors can treat,a magical parasite.

Sarap, was the particular breed, and very rare one. The parasite – Sarap, told me through mental communication that I had a special power and that it was going to harvest my magical core.

I wanted it out of my body. I think I made myself vomit in a desperate attempt. Sarap just chuckled.

Sarap explained that I would die when my energy, my magic core, ran out. I just wanted it out of my body. Hey, if you had something threatening to 'kill you when it finished harvesting your magical energy' you would have done the same thing in my position.

It seems so stupid now. It wasn't worth it. The price was to high. The energy inside me bubbled and churned and exploded. My magic attacked Sarap and just exploded. I have no other words.

I just burst and screamed out, wanting it out. But… It was dangerous. To dangerous, Amelia was touching my shoulder when I had doubled over in pain before I exploded. She absorbed the blast.

Spontaneously combusted. All my fault. If I had known…

That night I learned from Sarap that I had slowed it down and that it was angry. Very angry. That night I also learned that there are shady magic users in Gotham. Very shady. However, they are not just shady, you see they can sense things like parasites – especially Saraps. They get desperate.

I was walking home when Parella, a shady guy with a history of experimenting with parasites approached me. He wanted to try out different medications on me. Wanted to cut me open when I died, which he assured me was soon, to see the parasite and examine my 'core' through his own magic.

Now Parella was a sick twisted personh. I knew this yet I followed him. I figured I would die anyways. At least it could possibly slow the process down.

I knew about the Justice League and that Zatara was a magic user. I knew there was Doctor Fate or Kent Nelson. But Zatara would protest and Doctor Fate would most likely want to kill me because of the parasite.

That is of they even believed me. I laughed bitterly I my head. I was an eight year old but I wasn't naïve. I knew the horrors of the world.

I was happy as I followed Parella. Who would want to return to a father who beat his wife until she committed suicide? Not me for sure, I wras never going back to him.

Mitch Fellows was no longer my father. I had decided that the moment Parella took me with him. From that moment on I was no longer Lindsey Fellows. I took my mothers maiden name Blake and decided that my name would be Lynn, people called me that anyways.

I was Lynn Blake, host of a Sarap. Everyone in the magic business would know my name. After all, Sarap was a pretty old parasite…

**RSo, did you like? I will update every Friday normally but I want some reviews before that. Also please no flaming. If you have suggestions or questions just leave it in a review. I'll try to make my chapters longer but this chapter was just the hook. I don't know who Lynn should be paired with or if I should pair her off at all. Help please?**


	2. Klarion

**in ** **this chapter Lynn is still twelve and she starts receiving treatment from Parella but she lives on the street. Keep in mind that I still need a love interest for Lynn and suggestions are welcome! The flashbacks are set in season one so Dick Grayson is still Robin. This is before the Team meets Zatanna so Zatara is still around.**

I began to follow Parella through the dark menacing streets of Gotham. Gotham, Gotham is like a cancer spreading through the city. It gets treatment through Robin and Batman but it is not enough. There will always be crime even after the Bat is gone. Parella is an example of that. I learn this shortly. I also learn that the magical competition in Gotham is tough. I found this unlikely at first until I realized that the magic of the Gotham underground is under Batman's radar.

"Parella what a surprise. I never took you for the kidnapping type. Unless your cargo is precious in that case I should take it off your hands. Don't want it to attract any unwanted attention" A slimy voice cut through the darkness only to make the tension uncuttable.

I would later recognize this man as Nemos, a trafficker of rare magic. Humans were his specialty and I happened to be the single most wanted wanted magical being in Gotham since the...tragedy…occurred . Of course Gothamites were selfish and the wanted me as a specimen for themselves. Parella uttered a spell.

"Tes erif ot someN" the blast of fire hit Nemos but he only laughed and shrugged off an attack of that caliber like it tickled. But in his twisted, demented mind it probably did.

"Baby magic" stated Nemos as he began to chant

" wohs meht ohw I ylurt ma" in a shower of red sparks Nemos began to change. His brown hair was shortened and turned black. His pupils dilated and his deep brown eyes reddened. Klarion. The chaotic lord waved.

"I'll be back for you, argentum*" with that the evil sorcerer disappeared. Parella turned to ma and motioned with his hands for me to follow him. I was confused. I didn't know what he meant. Until my very own, personal Sarap informed me that Parella could only speak spells. Sarap sent me a memory.

**Flashback**-

_Parella pov_

I had done some bad things in my life but this was at the top of the never ending list. Nevertheless, I was proud. I had stolen the helmet of Fate. Zatara was close behind me though… Damn! He has caught up. I reacted instantly and set up a shield. I saw Zatara wave his hands and realized that I was to late. The magic struck me in the throat but part of my shield remained. Since that day I was only able to utter spells. I was selectively mute.

**End flashback**

If Parella could not speak then how old were we supposed to communicate with each other. How on earth could Parella cure me if I did not understand what he was trying to tell me?

I saw this dilemma yet, I followed Parella through the darkness. Eventually, we approached a small wooden shack. It did not look like much much less a place that could potentially cure me.

I was beginning to doubt that Perella could actually cure me. If Parella was as good as cheating parasites as he said he would be then why did he not have at least a house with equipment sorts of things?

When Parella turned around I saw all twisted look on his face he did not want to cure me he wanted to perform experiments on me to see how long the parasite would take hold of my body. I was scared I was frightened. So I ran. I knew that Nemos was probably with Klarion.

If Klarion was done having his fun. Well the real Nemos . Klarion probably knew where he was which would mean I would probably have to visit or track him down . I felt and overwhelming sense of dread in my stomach. Time to track down the Lord of Chaos… Yay.

**So r&amp;r please. I know this is a little late but it is still Friday! Constructive criticism is acceptable no flames. I will always update on Fridays but I would still like some words of encouragement. Thank you all for reading my story. To clear things up, Lynn is now eight. She spends ten years on the streets of Gotham before she joins that team at ten. In the second season (if I write one) she will be fifteen so I'm not thinking about pairings until next season. Sorry! **

*** argentum means silver (spoilers)**


	3. Latin and Klarion again?

**Ok so a day late not that bad. My parents were like you don't spend time with us! And they took away my iPad aka what I write fanfiction on… So here's the next chappie! **

It had been over a month now. Nemos found me and 'took me in'. The irony. I was looking for him but inevitably, he just happened to have stumbled upon me. Right now I was locked in a cage. I guess Nemos overestimated a dying eight year old. I was sitting in the middle of the cage because of the dogs. They couldn't get me in the middle. But still tried to snap at me. The middle of the cage was safety. My back was facing the back wall so I could see when Nemos came through the door.

Currently I was cradling my arm. They had jabbed an IV into it. They were pumping me some kind of medicine and it made my insides feel tingly. I knew that Sarap had been effected by it. As soon as they injected the IV into my vain there was excruciating pain in my abdomen. Whatever the IV was doing it was killing me. I figured that I would die because the IV was attacking me and the Sarap. Not a good combination.

Also I learned this had a few side effects. I was deaf and I was pretty sure when I looked at my hands they were blurry. I would probably be blind in a few days. Oh well. I would probably be dead in a few days. I figured that if I went blind and deaf I would probably get this weird freaky talent like being able to sniff things or whatever.

I hope Nemos and his minions knew that I was dying along with the Sarap but if they did they wouldn't care. And I couldn't pull the IV out of my arm. If I tried the dogs placed around the cage would alert the guards placed around the room. And the ones at the door.

I was stuck here. Until I die. At first I had counted the days until the lines marked on the floor became to fuzzy. By the time I was completely blind I had been here at least two months.

I could feel the sun on my skin from the window though. I had counted how many times it had risen. After the two month, days faded into weeks. Weeks faded into two more months. I had been here for four months.

Around the second month they had changed my IV. I could here again but I was still blind although I could make out some shapes. And I could faintly make out the sun in the mornings.

I got food once a day but I decided to eat it very slowly so it could last longer. Amelia taught me this. Sometimes I wish I could join her but I would never kill myself. I just wanted the pain to end.

To occupy my time I figured if I had any chance of escape, I should be in shape. I hooked my arms on the top bars of the cage and I pulled myself up. I did this five times at first, daily. Then I upped it to ten. Then twenty. I would also hang by my legs and use my abs to pull myself up. I always have trouble with this so I only do ten. I try push ups and have my splits down. And in a way the dogs helped with my reflexes.

I had hurt them once and now they respected me. I could lean against the bars if I wanted to.

I was working on my Italian. Nemos spoke it to his guards and I could understand most of what they were saying. Sometimes they would speak backwards to but this came much easier than Italian. When they really didn't want me understand they would speak in Latin. But for some reason I understood that perfectly. My mind wanders from a plan of escape to the rather loud voices outside the guarded door.

"I ejus in eam. quod pretiosissimum est ti desolatum. si aptius ad me dare illam magiae curatio potest custodes stantes ostium tuendae meliora!" Was that Klarion? What was he doing here? My thinking time was interrupted by another voice. Nemos.

"Klarion , Quid velis eam malam esse decernit? Atque eo melius tueri putas ? Nunquid remedio?" What? Why did Klarion think he could cure me? Why would he want to?

"Argentum ipsa continentur, ad nemos grata mihi . si mihi dare vis ducam eam turrim habui. Nonne rem Teekle ?" What on earth! Klarion wanted me for my silver? What the hell can't he just rob a store or something? But the news that shocked my the most was that Nemos agreed. And who was Teekle?

The door to the dark room opened and light flooded through. I closed my eyes with the sudden searing brightness. I heard a cat hiss and the dogs started barking.

" get up argentum. Someone is here to get you" I hesitantly looked up to see beady red eyes staring down at me. Klarion.

**Ok so I wrote this late. Don't kill me! Anyways the conversation went like this:**

**I want her. she is to valuable to be left alone. if you give her to me i will provide better treatment for her and my magic can protect her much better than the guards standing outside the doorway. **

**Klarion, why do you want her so bad? and what makes you think that you can protect her better? Surely you don't have a cure? **

**The silver she contains is to valuable to me Nemos. if you won't give her to me then I will take her by force to my tower. Isn't that right Teekle? **

**_Reviews are appreciated and needed. See you guys next Friday (or Saturday) ?_**


End file.
